


Historia

by wyrvel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Intersex Tsuna, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Trans Male Character, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrvel/pseuds/wyrvel
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is infertile and unwilling to take on the burden of the Vongola, which puts the entire family in a precarious position. With the blood seal still on the Vongola Gear, instability seems inevitable. Reborn gives Tsuna a simple solution to this problem; fix it himself....By going back in time and asking his ancestor to do it.But when they pull it off, Tsuna does not meet Giotto, Primo of the Vongola family. He meets Ieyasu, retiree living in a secluded Japanese town with his family, twenty years off the mark, and getting the seals off the Vongola Gear isn't going to be as easy as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is up now
> 
> Note: Alaude's name is actually Alaudi. It's Latin.

“Are you sure about this?”

Tsuna is not.

Any way he looks at it, it's risky business. It might not work, leaving him stranded for the rest of his life where no one can reach him. Even if it does work, it might be meaningless. Even if he leaves, achieves his goal, and gets back, there is a really terrifyingly high chance that when he returns he will be treated with a bullet to the brain courtesy of Xanxus.

He's also uncomfortable about this plan because he's making decisions for the Vongola despite not being officially ordained as the Decimo. Ideally, he will never be ordained as the Decimo, and perhaps when he is about forty years old and more secure in his life he can entertain the idea of _perhaps_ being the Undicesimo. (In this hypothetical situation, Vongola is a resurrected political family or Underworld vigilante group again, and not _THE MAFIA._ )

The Vongola Nono has agreed with the idea, quite cheerfully even, but Tsuna isn't wholly satisfied with his agreement, especially after meeting him in private to tell him on no uncertain terms that he doesn't think the organization is a safe place for his friends to be, and _especially_ after inadvertently leading to his life being put into jeopardy _twice_.

Tsuna is absolutely not sure about this.

“Yes. Let's just do it.”

Uni grasps Tsuna's hands in her own. It's still odd to see her so small, even though the twenty-year-old Uni was practically pocket-sized. She has to be about eleven or twelve now, and yet she still has such an incredible air of power. And really tiny hands.

Meanwhile, Byakuran is leering from the corner, and it's seriously creeping Tsuna out.

“Does he have to be here?” Tsuna asks nervously.

“His flames will help,” Uni says, not bothering to open her eyes.

“I'm not comfortable with this either,” says Shouchi, who is slightly more justified in being uncomfortable, seeing as Byakuran is leaning on him with his elbows perched on his shoulders.

“You _wound_ me,” Byakuran teases, but relents in the form of theatrically falling onto the nearby settee. Which Byakuran probably dragged into the room with the giant time-travelling machine for the specific purpose of theatrically falling onto.

“You know, I could die, or be forever banished to a bygone era, so I would like some more gravity to this, please,” Tsuna strains.

“Everything will be fine,” Uni soothes.

“I just...I just don't know it was a good idea after all.”

Uni opens her eyes to look at him serenely. “It is. To release the rings from their bond of blood...no other boss has attempted it. No other boss was capable. It's an honourable thing, you're doing, and future generations will benefit from it. Please, trust yourself.”

All Tsuna trusts in is the horrible realization he had only a few days ago that, seeing as he's impotent and absolutely _no one_ trusts Xanxus to reproduce, they have guaranteed the end the Vongola bloodline (barring his mother popping out a sibling). All he has faith in is that when he complained about it, Reborn's immediate response was 'well, fix it then'.

And so, they're fixing things the only way they really know how to anymore:

Bending the very laws of spacetime.

Tsuna's interesting nature as a literal reincarnation means that he's the most viable to time travel and assist the Primo with the disabling of the bloodspell. Because even though they have _the person who made the rings_ on hand, the best possible option is to just go back to the source, to the person the rings were crafted for, and have him do it. For some awful, convoluted reason Tsuna tuned out so he could better master his skills in self-pity.

Xanxus is waiting outside, because of course he is. He has promised he will yank the rings off Tsuna's corpse the moment he gets back, because of course he will. Tsuna's friends can probably hold him off, but he has no idea how long they'd last.

This was such, such a bad idea.

“Here we go,” Uni whispers.

They begin to generate the Sky Flames. Tsuna activates Hyper Dying Will Mode with a dose of pills, and his gloves are active. He can feel the pulse of the world, but the world is not enough. Shouichi begins working on the system, while Byakuran keeping the whole thing stable. (And isn't that ironic, _Byakuran_ being the source of stability.)

They don't have any Arcobaleno on hand, on account of them abolishing them entirely, but Uni and Reborn are enough for the machine, and the whole reincarnation thing settles location. Tsuna would feel a lot better about this if they had real Arcobaleno, like they did when they were sent to the future, but that caused earthquakes and immortal babies and dead friends, so _oh well?_

He would also feel a lot better about this machine if it wasn't basically just Vongola science sloppily trying to recreate Shouichi and Spanner's piecemeal memory of the original machine in the future, with a 10-year bazooka stuck on as a finisher. It may as well have been grafted on with chewing gum for all Tsuna trusts it.

This was _such a bad idea._

“Resonating,” Shouchi announces.

“Good luck,” Uni whispers.

“Oh god,” Tsuna gasps.

Reborn, standing at the edge of the machine with his hand on the switch, tips his hat and smirks. Then, for the first time Tsuna has ever seen, he uses his Sun Flames.

The machine is activated.

And then he knows no more.

 

* * *

  **-o-**  

* * *

 

 

Birdsong.

Cicadas.

Wind through trees.

Warmth, and prickling grass.

Tsuna opens his eyes a crack and winces at the harsh glare of sunlight. It takes a few more watery blinks for his eyes to even manage squinting.

He's in a forest, though not a very thick one, and Tsuna can spot three game trails in one sweep. It seems to be in the flush of springtime, all small vivid greens, and there are occasional hints of human life in the form of scraps of cloth caught on branches and a few markings on a tree a few feet away.

Tsuna tidies the dull brown yukata he had worn for the purpose of blending in. Well, guess it's time to find his ancestor.

He's never really thought about _Giotto di Vongola_ , not really. Even when he appeared to Tsuna as the manifestation of the Trinisette's vertical axis or whatever the heck happened in that final battle, he just seemed like a comforting presence. More like a concept than a person.

Now that he's forced to accept that he is going to have to verbally interact with his ancestor...Get to know him as a person...actually _ask for his help_...

Tsuna shivers. Bad idea bad idea _bad idea_! The machine set him up for a one-week trip, but it seems like too much now, and this was such a bad idea, _he doesn't even know Italian yet_. Is he just going to stumble around mid-1800s Italy until he gets his ancestor? Will people connect him to Giotto and...and...

Tsuna ruffles his hair. Right. Forget it! If he _doesn't_ do this, the impending threat of 'Xanxus performing a second coup' will immediately be switched out for 'Xanxus killing Tsuna in a fit of apoplectic rage at his failure'. That is...probably exactly why Reborn invited him and told him what Tsuna was going to do, actually, and he hates Reborn _so much_.

Without much else to do, Tsuna begins trudging in a random direction. The sun is still high in the sky, and the trees are pretty thin, so he could likely go at this for a few hours and get _somewhere_.

 

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

 

 

He does not get somewhere. He gets a whole heck of a lot of nowhere. His feet hurt _so much_.

“Reborn, you lying jerk!” Tsuna yells at the sky, shaking his fists for good measure. It's all because he went along with Reborn's completely nonsense plan! Time travel never goes well, he should have learned by now!

Exhausted, Tsuna collapses onto the ground facedown like a pile of garbage and accepts his fate. He will spend the next week letting himself be eaten alive by bugs. It's not like he hasn't done it before. There were significantly more bears that time, but Reborn might have had more to do with that.

All the other times he had to go through hardships...his friends were at his side. It has just occurred to him that it would have made _plenty of sense_ if all his friends came too, seeing as they're apparently birds of a feather with their own ancestors, but Reborn is clearly evil and hates him, so here he is.

Alone.

On the ground.

Eating dirt.

 _Like a pile of garbage_.

“MRRGHGBRHH,” Tsuna groans into the earth. He can't give up just because he's doing this by himself, he knows, but there's nothing to _do_ right now. He could punch a bear, but where would that get him, ultimately? Why the heck did he even drop in the middle of some random thicket? _Where would he get a bear to punch_?

It would be nice if Enma was here. He would understand what it's like to lie on the ground like a pile of garbage. He _understands_ Tsuna.

He's not sure how long he lays there, but by the time he bothers to lift his head, it's so dark he can barely see. Without light pollution, night-time is like a pitch black abyss. He should have built a shelter or something, but usually Yamamoto or Dino takes care of that kind of stuff...Gokudera was always good at foraging, and Bianchi was excellent at hunting, even if they had to carefully cut off the spoiled meat...

Ah, now he's miserable again. _Great_.

So, right. This could count as a test of independence. For himself. He refuses to let Reborn have this one. All he has to do is not die, and if worse comes to worse, he could literally just set himself on fire and fly up into the sky to case his surroundings. The only reason he isn't is for rationing reasons. He could probably break the sound barrier without a problem, getting to civilization is just a matter of willpower right now.

Tsuna came in a yukata (Reborn gave it to him but did not clarify why he needed to wear it), but he also has a sack full of supplies. Not a lot; they had mostly assumed he'd end up somewhere with access to food and water. He still has a flashlight, though, and with a resigned, sigh, he turns it on with a lazy flick of his thumb.

_**AND THERE IS A FACE.** _

“ _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ ” Tsuna shrieks at the top of his lungs, scooting back as far as he can go.

The face is cut in drastic shadows, a flicker of high cheekbones and a prominent nose and glaring eyes, which is all Tsuna sees before he dives into the bushes and rolls down a decline in a tumble of dust, leaves, and the flashlight shining in short bursts with each turn.

Tsuna lands at the end in a heap and groans in both exasperation and terror. He is SO BAD AT THIS, and this was SUCH A BAD IDEA, and now he is going to get MURDERED IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. He defeated an _unmatched omnipotent god_ and now he's going to get murdered by some strange forest man! Reborn is going to kill him. He's going to dig up his corpse a century in the future and resurrect him and then _kill him_.

The figure approaches, and Tsuna shrinks into the bushes, fumbling with the switch of the flashlight. For some reason, he can't seem to pull it down properly, even as the figure nears, the sharp outline of a man in a suit...

And then he's standing right in front of him, and Tsuna's hands go limp. A man, a blond foreigner, in a fancy jacket over a black suit, staring at him impassively. Everything about him is severe; the angles of his jaw, the thin slash of a mouth, the slate-cut cheekbones, the strong line of his nose. This guy could probably slice a pizza by running his face along it. Even his _wrinkles_ look like knives.

Tsuna swallows.

Slowly, the man raises his leather-clad hand. Then he brings it gradually to his thin lips and says, with the utmost severity, “ _the toilet child really came_.”

Tsuna blinks.

“What,” he says.

“Nevermind. Come. You've overshot your path.” Without anymore introduction than that, he grabs Tsuna by the scruff of the neck and yanks him up. Tsuna is helpless to his steel grip, and ends up stumbling into line.

“Uhm, what, who...?” Tsuna asks faultingly.

“You're looking for Ieyasu,” the man says. It's not a question.

Tsuna feels a stinging note of foreboding. _Ieyasu_...that was Giotto's name post-retirement. And this man...Tsuna thinks he's seen him before, but he's so much older...

He swallows nervously. He could be seeing things, but he's seen a glimpse of that severe face at least once. He's seen a lot of faces. Reborn made sure he's seen and _remembered_ these faces by adding photo portraits and the First Generation's exploits to the curriculum; the bitter blond was only found looking detached in the distance in group photos, but...

Tsuna buries his face in his hands. “...Are you...Alaudi?”

“Yes.”

Tsuna's nerves come back with a screaming vengeance.

Not only is he in the past, but he's in the past with the terrifying authority figure of the Primo's Cloud Guardian, _and,_ based on the extent of the wrinkles on this man's unsmiling face, what must be _twenty years_ past his intended point of arrival. Giotto has already retired in Japan, and the Vongola family must have already moved on.

...And yet, Reborn gave him the yukata, which means he must have known where Tsuna was headed. What a jerk!

Tsuna struggles to validate his position, if only to avoid panicking. If Giotto already retired, he doesn't have to worry about conflict or anything! They're probably already at peace! Still, he makes sure to slip his twin rings off his fingers and stuff them into the backpack while Alaudi's back is turned. He doesn't doubt that Alaudi noticed it, but as long as he doesn't know _what_ he stuffed away, it should be okay.

“So how, uh, how did you know I was looking for...?”

“You look exactly like him.”

Not a talker, alright. Tsuna is essentially used to it; Hibari gets tetchy if he has to say more than he thinks he needs to, it makes sense his ancestor is the same way.

Then he jerks when he realizes that Alaudi has assumed that Tsuna is _Giotto's child_.

Give or take a few generations, it's not technically wrong, but Tsuna suddenly feels the pressure of maintaining a lie. He is a terrible liar. Abysmal. He couldn't lie to save his life. In fact, he has been in multiple life-threatening situations that could have been escaped by lying, and he failed at all of them. Even so, he can't exactly tell them that he's a time travelling descendant looking to unlock the Vongola rings, could he? It doesn't even look like the Vongola sky ring anymore! The Guardians don't even have rings at all, they're all random pieces of jewelry now!

Actually, now that he thinks about it, how are the rings going to be passed on to the next generation? With their box weapons, _Cambio Forma_ would only activate the weapons designed specifically for each individual person in Tsuna's own personal Flame rainbow. What are they going to do afterwards? Teach the next generation how to fight with these specific weapons? That seems impractical.

...Oh well! The Vongola can take care of it. He is going to spend at _least_ twenty years enjoying a normal, everyday life, where he'll never have to worry about things like that until they've already been resolved.

“We're here.”

Tsuna glances up at the sound of Alaudi's voice. Sure enough, there are pinpricks of light in the distance. They seem spread out, like a town. Tsuna is careful to follow in Alaudi's steps; he's not sure how the man is navigating the forest without a light source, but he's willing to trust in it.

The area seems to be less of a town and more of a small settlement, with one large estate and various inconsistently-built houses ringing it. The grass has been worn away into a well-tread path between them, with the largest area leading to the biggest house. Giotto's house. _Ieyasu's_ house. Tsuna's palms are sweaty and prickling, and his chest feels tight.

He's going to meet _his own ancestor_.

Tsuna squeaks when Alaudi marches up to the front door and hammers on it. There's a lazy _'yes, yes'_ from the other side, and he finds himself hiding behind Alaudi and trembling like a leaf. What kind of person is he? Did he become more harsh after Daemon forced him from the family? Less? Is he okay with some random kid claiming to be his son barging in?

The door opens with a steady creak.

Tsuna flinches back and gasps when he sees...

An older Japanese man, holding a lantern. He looks wholly unremarkable, and he has some of his long hair in a sloppy bun, holding his fringe from his clear, searching eyes. There's a dusting of facial hair along his chin, somehow more elegant than the scroungy grizzle Tsuna has associated facial hair with since he had to suffer his father and Shamal.

“Ah. You're back.” The man says casually.

“I am,” says Alaudi.

The man cocks his head, hums a little, and then slams the door in Alaudi's face.

Alaudi's reaction is immediate. He begins clawing at the edge of the door with a ferocity Tsuna hadn't expected from his aura of elegant power, and might actually be _growling._ The man grunts with the effort of keeping the door shut on the other side.

“Let...me...in...” Alaudi hisses.

“ _Two...years_...you...bastard...” The man replies, just as strained.

“I thought you...wanted me to preserve the Vongola...”

“Ahaha...sweet words...for someone...who can't even bother to _write!_ ” The small crack that Alaudi had pried open slams shut again. Alaudi releases the door and seethes at the wood. Then he turns to look at Tsuna.

“Stand back.”

Tsuna stands back.

Alaudi stabilizes his posture, drops a twin set of handcuffs from his sleeves, and like it's no effort at all, drives them into the door. It gives in with an explosion of wood, and Tsuna shrieks as debris flies _everywhere_ in a bloom of dust and splinters. He dives into the bushes to avoid the worst of it, but Alaudi just stands there, looking really pleased with himself. Yes. _Definitely_ Hibari's ancestor.

“You haven't grown up in all this time, huh,” the Japanese man coughs. Tsuna breathes a sigh of relief. He was a little worried he might have gotten hurt in all that.

“Neither have you. It's a pity. I can't even bring good tidings anymore.” Alaudi dusts himself off in a way only an older European gentleman could master.

There's a moment of silence. Tsuna pushes a branch away to peek into the doorway.

The Japanese man gets up, cracks his neck left and right, and with a feral grin...

...Wraps his arm around Alaudi and laughs. “Welcome back, you old bastard! I'll be sure everyone gets their turn at punishing you later, alright?”

Alaudi gives him a thin smile. “I'll enjoy seeing them try.”

“So what's the good tidings? More support for the village? Did our Old Friend finally decide to give us an extensive written apology? Did you tell him Ieyasu wrote six of them already?”

“Initially, it was my return, with the safe promise I would no longer depart for such extended periods of time until my untimely death, but I seem to have stumbled upon something greater.” Alaudi gestures to the bush Tsuna is hiding in.

Tsuna shrinks, but decides that he may as well rely on Alaudi's good graces, and pokes his head out. The man's mouth parts in clear surprise.

“He came,” he whispers in a mix between horror and awe. “He came _straight from the toilet._ ”

“I know, I thought the same,” Alaudi states blandly.

“Wh- _What do I have to do with toilets?_ ” Tsuna cries.

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot you wouldn't really understand...just consider it a small inside joke amongst friends, okay?” The man laughs.

 _Among..._ Tsuna doesn't want to think it, but he does anyway, and he hates it. He hates being able to piece things together. Being oblivious was so much easier than this. “You...are you...possibly...maybe...Asari Ugetsu...?”

“Oh good, he even knows all his papa's friends, that makes things really simple!” The man – Asari – claps his hands together cheerfully and grins down at him. “Let's say we take you over and surprise him! He's been moping a lot lately because his friends and family who love and value him aren't enough because one of them forgot to write. For two years. And is completely unrepentant about it.”

Alaudi huffs. “I was undercover.”

“You'll be under his boot in the next ten minutes. Cherish these moments,” says Asari.

“Does he even own boots anymore?” Alaudi replies coolly.

Tsuna crawls out of the bushes and dusts himself off with a sigh. So far, removing their relationship with his own friends, this seems to be second verse, same as the first in regard to Guardian relationships. Violence, chaos, banter, mafia relations. Twenty years and the First Generation is destroying doors for petty reasons. Tsuna despairs for his future prospects.

Asari either doesn't notice or care that Tsuna is broiling in his own angst, picking him up by the collar and heaving him up to hold him by the thighs like he's five instead of fifteen. Tsuna squeaks, but tries not to squirm, considering these men are probably extremely dangerous.

He looks up to see if Alaudi is going to follow, and is confused to note that he's just sort of...staring off into space. After a few seconds, he turns to his right, and watches with a sharp eye. Asari stops to look at him too.

“You coming? He's probably up by now.”

Alaudi turns entirely. There's the sound of something moving through the bushes around the building. Tsuna tenses, and he feels Asari's grip on the outside of his thigh tighten. Tsuna thinks of how fast he can access his dying will pills, weighs it against if it's worth it with two of the original Guardians right here, and the Primo in the house, which he thus weighs against their current ages. He's seen Nono's Guardians fight, and they're in their seventies; these guys are only in their forties, or maybe even their late thirties. Pretty young in modern terms, but does age take a stronger toll in the past?

Alaudi cocks his head, just as the bush-moving hits a frantic note, and he doesn't move an inch as a shadow explodes from them.

Tsuna blinks when the shadow lands with a high-pitched _'umph'_ , and a small child wearing a mask todders up to Alaudi and hugs his legs.

“...Kaguya?” Asari asks despairingly.

“He must have escaped through the window,” Alaudi says smoothly. Just as smoothly, he bends down and scoops the child up in his arms. When he stands, its with a surprising amount of care and tenderness towards the small boy clutching him.

“That means...” Without even bothering to drop Tsuna, Asari dashes back out of the building and schools his face into one of intense eyebrow power. Tsuna can instantly see how he and Yamamoto are related. “Hinata! Yoshimune!”

Two figures pop their heads out of the bushes, both pouting and looking ashamed of themselves. Both of them are clearly not Japanese, one with copper-coloured hair and the other with bright, nearly colourless blond. Even in the dim light of Asari's lantern, Tsuna can see the blush dusting their faces. They seem to be about his age.

The blond one gives Alaudi a skittish-looking glance. Alaudi sighs, and outstretches his arm. With only that as a prompt, the boy leaps from his hiding spot and collides with Alaudi's hip.

“You're much taller,” Alaudi notes dryly.

“I'm older now too. I'm practically a man.”

“I don't doubt it.” Alaudi runs a fond hand through his hair and gives him a warm tilt of his lips. The blond preens and pushes his head deeper into the hand, clearly enjoying the affection.

“You know G, right?” Asari whispers to Tsuna.

Tsuna, at a loss for words, nods.

“First thing you say when you meet him, you don't like Alaudi best.” Asari flashes him a coy smile. “All the kids like Alaudi best now that they're not little anymore.”

“Wasn't he gone for two years? Without contact?” In Tsuna's educated opinion, people who leave for two years without contact don't typically garner love and adoration from their young charges.

“They think it's amazing because he's so regal about it. Drives G mad. Anyway, here we go.” Asari dances back into the house and places the lantern down so he can take a broom and sweep the debris away one-handed. Tsuna flushes when he realizes why.

“U-uh, you can put me down.”

“Nonsense! Don't want you going anywhere.”

The grip on Tsuna's thigh tightens, as does Asari's smile. It suddenly occurs to Tsuna that he may not actually be welcome here.

Of course not. He's wearing a futuristic backpack, and was spotted wielding a futuristic light source. And he's Giotto's surprise child who happened to stumble upon Alaudi's path. Alaudi, who was a surprise late-night visitor. _Of course he's suspicious_.

“My...all this ruckus at this hour.”

Tsuna's blood freezes.

“Sorry, Alaudi's fault,” Asari says with a peaceful grin.

He doesn't want to turn around.

“Alaudi? Is that- I thought you were _dead,_ you smug little-”

He can feel his heart beating like a drum.

“I can promise it won't happen again, this time.”

“It never should have happened in the first place, after the _last_ time you-”

“More than a decade ago-”

“I thought it took a decade for it to happen again because you _learned something_.”

Tsuna's fingers dance along Asari's sleeves. Asari squeezes him, and he's not sure if it's a reassurance or a threat.

“At least I've brought interesting news.”

“Oh, goodness, news more exciting than your own person. Let me guess. _Murder._ No...murder of someone I don't like, so it's a _happy_ surprise.”

“No need to be bitter. It's quite happy, though.”

A shift of fabric. Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut.

“Oh...Oh dear. That's...this is...”

A gentle, yet firm hand grips his forearm. Tsuna takes in a shaking breath, and opens one fearful eye to see the person holding him.

He meets intense, vivid brown eyes, the shade of bright cherrywood glowing near-orange in the lanternlight. There are sharp shadows cast across his face, highlighting the angles of skin stretching against bone and sagging into wrinkles, but he still looks soft and warm and just as brilliant as he did when he was twenty and made of light at Tsuna's shoulder. His blond hair catches the golden light like streaks of flame, and illuminates the spray of grey hair at his temples. He looks neither old nor young, simply mature and adult, more than Tsuna thinks he could ever be in the future.

_Giotto di Vongola._

_Sawada Ieyasu._

“You see,” the long-retired Vongola Primo says mildly, “this is why I prefer squat toilets.”

“ _WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO WITH TOILETS?”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

The slight impression that these people are not exactly pleased with his presence amplifies into a certainty when Giotto – Ieyasu – pours him a cup of tea and looks at him like he's wondering what method of torture would work best in this precise situation. It's like sitting in a room with an adult Reborn.

At this point G has woken up, and he stands by the door, tending the children, who are unabashedly peeking through the doorway. G is way more mature than Tsuna had actually expected, even for a man in his forties. His hair is long, well past his shoulders like Asari's, though in a tangle of thick, cascading curls. His tattoo has been expanded into an intricate design of a stylized nekomata running down the length of his muscular arm.

His handling of the children is kind. The look he is fixing Tsuna with is not.

“So!” Ieyasu says brightly, clapping his hands together. “Why don't you tell me about yourself? What's your name? Interests? Dreams for the future? Favourite food? Favourite type of wine?”

Tsuna wrinkles his nose and takes an experimental sip of his tea. It's good. “Uhm...My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi...I normally just like hanging out with my friends...My dream for the future is probably to have a normal life. My favourite food is steak. I don't like alcohol.”

“Mm, mm, good...” Ieyasu puts his elbows on the table and perches his chin on cupped hands, giving him a cheerful, almost childishly curious grin. It is still exactly like sitting in a room with an adult Reborn. “And why have you come here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?”

That is an impossible question to answer. Initially, he thought he might just explain it and hope he believes it's the _same ring_ , and also that Tsuna is a time traveller, but that is seeming more and more unlikely. He could use the lie provided to him, that he's Ieyasu's child looking for his long-lost father, but Tsuna is getting the strange feeling that it's that exact lie that is making everyone around him so unhappy with him. Which leaves him with...nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Tsuna just shrugs. “I was looking for civilization, mostly.”

Ieyasu's warm hardwood eyes sharpen like flint and Tsuna flinches back, because it's _terrifying_.

There's an excruciating pause.

Then Ieyasu smiles and tops off Tsuna's tea. “Oh, well that's nice. So glad to see new faces. We're all family here.”

“Haha. Yes. Yeah.” Tsuna squeaks.

Alaudi is leaning against the wall with his arms folded and staring holes into the side of Tsuna's head and it's really freaking him out.

“...Alaudi,” Ieyasu prompts conversationally, “doesn't he seem familiar to you?”

Alaudi's eyes slide like liquid to Ieyasu, and Tsuna is reminded of a snake, somehow. “...Quite. I find him rather cute.”

Ieyasu tilts his head and looks incredibly charmed. Alaudi smirks at him in return. Behind Tsuna, Yoshimune makes exaggerated gagging noises. G whaps him.

“Yes...he is cute, isn't he? Very fresh-faced and healthy. You must have had very loving parents,” Ieyasu continues cheerfully. The most scary thing about this, Tsuna thinks, is that this cheer seems _absolutely genuine_. Like he finds intimidating his fifteen-year-old illegitimate son a _pleasure_.

“Uh...I've lived with my mom pretty much all of my life. My dad was never around much. He's kinda...no good, if you know what I mean.”

“And did you hear about me from your father?” Ieyasu tilts his head.

“I...no. A friend of my father's.” Tsuna gives a one-shouldered shrug.

“What did he tell you about me?” Ieyasu is tapping his fingers rhythmically against the table now, still grinning. Tsuna's mental picture of him jerks away from Reborn and is sent screaming into _Byakuran,_ which makes him a billion times more terrified than he was previously.

“You were the Primo?” Tsuna squeaks.

This was not the right thing to say.

Ieyasu is still smiling, but he's not moving. He doesn't have to. Alaudi straightens and takes a forward step, Asari – who was looking out from the balcony like he wasn't even aware the conversation was happening – abruptly stands, G shoves the children back into the hall and enters the room with an aura of menace. The temperature in the room drops several degrees, and Tsuna can tell its not just emotional atmosphere.

“Well that's interesting,” Ieyasu says coolly.

“Was I...not supposed to know that?” Tsuna whispers.

Ieyasu's eyes flick to his Guardians. His head tilts, further and further until his cheek is resting against his shoulder.

After a moment of angled, ever-smiling staring, his face breaks into a warm, thin-eyed grin, body language that doesn't fit on a foreigner's face structure but looks pleasant all the same. “I like you! G, get him a futon. He can sleep with the children tonight.”

And with that, Ieyasu gets up and leaves.

Tsuna sits there in silence with the Guardians. When no one makes a move against him, he sips his tea and pointedly avoids eye contact.

“Never going to understand how he does that,” Asari finally says.

“He's had quite a bit of practice honing that particular skill. I suggest you trust in it,” Alaudi smoothly returns.

“I'm not saying I don't, I'm saying that _he barely talked to him._ Considering the situation...”

“I imagine he knew he wasn't going to be a problem before he even sat him down. He uses it for more than just politics and battle, you know.”

“He's been doing that since we were kids, actually,” G interjects with an exhausted sigh. “Remember the stalls?”

Asari bursts into surprised laughter. “He's used it to _steal_?”

“Don't tell him I told you that,” G says. Then he turns to give the kids a warning finger. “ _Don't tell him I told you that._ ”

Alaudi snorts. “He's going to know anyway.”

“Can I use my intuition to steal?” Yoshimune asks brightly.

“Get to bed!” G stamps his foot, and the three kids – Yoshimune, Hinata, and Kaguya – all flee squealing back to their room. G follows hot on their heels.

That leaves Tsuna with Asari and Alaudi.

“Relax, if Ieyasu likes you, then there's no need to worry,” Asari smiles at him.

Tsuna shifts uncomfortably. “...Uhm...am I really like...related to him?”

“You mean you didn't know?” Alaudi raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“I knew!” Tsuna snaps back hotly. Then he deflates. “I don't know...I guess I never really, you know, believed it? As far as I knew...”

“...You grew up with two unrelated parents. Of course. Do you know how you came into their possession?”

Gee, his mom gave birth to him? What is he even supposed to say about that? “Well...my dad wanted a normal life for his family. And me. Guess I'm not getting that anytime soon, though.”

Alaudi inclines his head. “How do you mean?”

“The Vongola,” Tsuna continues uncertainly, and flinches when both men tense. “I'm his blood, and I don't have any experience with the mafia. Some people like that.” He thinks of his father, of Reborn. “Some people don't.” He thinks of Daemon, who must be dead at this point, his ghost looked young enough for it, but Tsuna isn't entirely certain.

“A figurehead heir. How distasteful,” Alaudi murmurs thoughtfully.

“Well, don't worry. Now that you've been poisoned by Ieyasu's presence, there's no need to go after you. It's not like the rings are passed down through blood or anything,” Asari says.

Tsuna jerks his head up. _“What?”_

“Were you told that they were?” Alaudi asks.

“It was... _kind of key,_ yes?” Oh no. Oh no _oh no_.

“Bed's ready. Get going,” G announces. Tsuna jumps about a foot in the air and scampers down the hall, not entirely sure where he's going. No one stops him or makes a move to guide him, so he just runs until he sees an open door.

He dashes inside, and shrieks when he sees Yoshimune cheerfully donning the Vongola ring and Nuts while Hinata and Kaguya watch.

“ _Nooooo!_ Don't touch that! It's dangerous!” Tsuna flings himself at the blond teen and rips the rings off his hand. Nuts makes a confused growl that echoes through Tsuna's body. He's not sure if anyone else can hear him, and he hopes they can't – he's not sure he wants to explain his growling, living ring. Or the Vongola ring.

“What is it? I've never seen a ring design like that,” Yoshimune asks, oblivious to Tsuna's terror.

Tsuna grimaces at his great-great grandfather. He looks more like Ieyasu than Tsuna himself does, all blond hair and fine, soft bone structure, though his hair is short and spindly and more of a platinum than a honey. It's the first time Tsuna has had a chance to see his eyes, though, and he's surprised to see that not only does he have heterochromia – one eye blue, the other brown – but the pupil in his brown eye is distorted, almost like a cat's. _Partial_ _Coloboma,_ his lessons on identifying useful physical traits reminds him.

Yoshimune seems wholly foreign, and Tsuna absently wonders who his mother is. He had, up until this point, been subconsciously treating Ieyasu like he just asexually reproduced.

“It was made for me. I don't like wearing it.” Tsuna then contradicts himself by slipping it onto his hand.

“What animal is that? On the second ring?”

“Lion,” Tsuna replies gruffly, falling on what he assumes to be his futon and pulling the blankets up.

“What are lions? Where do they live?” That's Hinata. Tsuna can't tell their gender, and they look to be slightly younger than Yoshimune and Tsuna. They have dark eyes and vivid red hair, and while they too look entirely foreign, it's not hard to guess that this is G's child.

“They're a type of big cat. They live in Africa. They live in prides. Males have a lot of hair,” Tsuna reels off woodenly.

“Like you?”

Yoshimune laughs at that, and Tsuna grumbles and pulls the blanket over his head.

The lantern is blown out, and Tsuna almost thinks that's the end of that, but the silence barely lasts five minutes before Yoshimune's voice comes from directly in front of his head.

“How old are you?”

Tsuna considers not answering, but the cons of not getting along with what is easily Tsuna's most terrifying family member greatly outweigh the pros. “Fifteen.”

“So you're older than me,” Yoshimune says with obvious disappointment. He bounces back quickly, though. “How did you get here?”

“Magic,” Tsuna replies hotly.

A steady glow appears through the fabric of Tsuna's blanket. Tsuna sighs at that. Honestly, lighting the lantern again? If these men are anything like normal parents – and from the way they behave around the kids, he has no doubt they are – they're going to get a strict talking-to. Tsuna pulls the blanket away to snap at them, and jerks back.

Yoshimune's hand is on fire.

Yoshimune's hand is on fire, and it is a vivid, too-saturated-to-be-natural _orange_.

“Ah,” says Tsuna.

“Did you use fire?” Yoshimune asks, waving his hands around. “Dad uses them to fly.”

“Yes,” Tsuna says stiffly. “I can fly too.”

“Really? Can you show us? The only ones who can do it are in the Estate, and they don't like showing us,” Yoshimune continues excitedly.

Just then, Kaguya decides to open the small window, using a nearby chair to reach. It is probably the same window they used to go investigate Alaudi's rather explosive entry.

Despite being ready for bed, Kaguya is still wearing his mask – a painted rabbit, with a crescent on its forehead. He's considerably smaller than the other two, probably about the same size as Uni is now, and his skin is dark, but Tsuna can see tanlines as Yoshimune approaches him with his light source. His black hair is wild, thick and wiry, a twist of unbrushed waves, which makes Tsuna honestly wonder if he's really Asari's or not.

Hinata seems to see him staring. “He doesn't like showing his face,” they say in a voice that sounds a bit feminine.

“Come on, they always bicker for hours when Alaudi's gone for too long. No one will notice!” Yoshimune urges.

“I don't think they like me,” Tsuna mumbles uncertainly.

“They wouldn't let you play with us if they didn't think you were okay,” Yoshimune dismisses easily, and proceeds to grab Kaguya by the bottom and shove him out the window. Kaguya squeaks when he lands in the bushes on the other side. Yoshimune puts out his Flame and quickly follows, and Hinata practically bounces after him.

Tsuna moans with his head in his hands, and decides as the eldest, it is probably his responsibility to babysit.

He climbs out after them, and predictably trips and falls into the bushes headfirst. The kids laugh, and this time Tsuna actually registers that the united chatter has come from Hinata and Yoshimune. Kaguya is silent as the grave.

He brushes leaves from his yukata and frowns. “Who's Kaguya's parents?”

“Just ours,” Yoshimune shrugs. “He's one of the orphans. We got a lot of 'em; people die a lot in rural spots. We found him in some bamboo forest. That's why he's named like that.”

Ah. The tale of Princess Kaguya, the princess from the moon who was born from a stalk of bamboo. That explains the mask, too. “Someone just left him there?”

“Most people have a lot of theories about him. Korean, Ainu, you know. But really, he's probably just _Burakumin_. Dad says he came from cities of Burakumin, I don't think he really gets why death bothers people here.” Yoshimune tilts his head idly.

“People from the cities come through here sometimes. They call us _Eta,_ ” Hinata spits. Tsuna flinches back at the term. He forgot that this far in the past, social advancement wasn't exactly _great_ at this point in time.

“I'm sure things will be better someday?” Tsuna suggests weakly.

“Yeah, there's political stuff now. But people still hate us. I don't really care about any of that, though. They don't know anything.” Yoshimune takes Kaguya's hand and tugs him out towards the woods. Hinata gives him a shove to keep him following.

The woods are dark as the deepest depths of Reborn's soul, and Yoshimune – wisely – refuses to light anything more than a tiny candle-small flame on the tip of his finger. Tsuna marvels at his control. He has yet to actually use his Flames outside of Dying Will Mode, though he's getting better at activating Hyper Dying Will Mode without the pills in a pinch, as painful as is for him afterwards. It's probably Yoshimune's genetic proximity to Ieyasu, who is, as Tsuna is repeatedly told, a paragon of Flame mastery.

They come out into a clearing, and Yoshimune lets the Flame burn bright. He lights the torches littered around the area, so they're bathed in a steady glow.

“Okay, now show me,” Yoshimune demands.

Tsuna just then realizes that he left all of his things in his bag. Which he left in the bedroom.

“Uh.”

“C'mon! Fly! And then show me how to do it! Dad won't let me!”

Tsuna grimaces and tries to look very small.

“You want to help me, don't you? Aren't we _brothers_?” Yoshimune gives him puppy eyes.

“Being blood-related doesn't make people brothers,” Tsuna mumbles, wringing his hands. He pauses, remembering his hellhole of a house, and adds “siblings just sort of happen when you all live together.”

Kaguya decides to take this as a cue to run up to Tsuna and hug his legs.

“I bet you can't do it,” Hinata declares imperiously. “I bet you don't even know how to use Flames at all.”

“Technically, no?” Tsuna waffles.

“But you said you fly with them! How would anyone teach you to fly if you don't even know how to use them? Dad's been training me _forever_!” Yoshimune cries in horror.

“It's only in special situations? And when I'm doing it, I'm riding on my intuition. It's different.”

“Okay, here's a tip. In order to make your fire come out, you have to...” He pauses for dramatic effect. “...Think about construction.”

Tsuna blinks. “Construction?”

“Yeah. Like building houses for people. I think about buildings things for new residents, and it'll come out. There's other stuff too, like eating dinner and going out to the ocean, but that one works best,” Yoshimune states proudly.

Tsuna wrestles with that until he realizes Yoshimune's Flames are lit by _cooperation._ Pretty apt for a Sky.

“I...guess I'll try?”

Yoshimune and Hinata cheer, and Kaguya starts jumping around everywhere. Tsuna winces. Well, he's gone into Hyper Dying Will Mode without pills (or extra pills, since he was just reigniting himself) before, so summoning just his Flames shouldn't be _excessively_ hard.

He closes his eyes and concentrates. He thinks of his friends. He thinks of his friends hurt, he thinks of him being just close enough to help them, but useless, he thinks of pulling the power to help them up, thinks of that small barrier between him and the power he needs to _protect._

Then he thinks of ice.

Tsuna opens his eyes and gasps, and orange fire splutters out from him in an explosion before falling away. He shivers involuntarily, squeezes his eyes shut and trembles until he doesn't feel it anymore.

“What happened?” Yoshimune asks.

“I think I just gave myself whiplash. Hold on, let me try again,” Tsuna grunts. He had balked at the last second and cut himself off, he thinks. He needs to be more confident – the last thing he needs is to re-seal his own Flames while stuck in the past. Can he do that? That feels like the exact sort of mistake he could make, against all odds. The ultimate Dame.

He pulls the feeling back. Hot rage and determination, the sensation of warmth for his friends, Yamamoto broken and bleeding, the end of the world around a glowing orb of Sky, and Uni giving up her existence in the timeline to give the Arcobaleno the power to rewrite history. The sheer helplessness looking at Mukuro and being sure he couldn't fight him, the sheer helplessness of looking at Mukuro and being sure he couldn't help him. Looking at Daemon and wanting to give him peace despite his comet trail of death and despair. Every moment he understood another person, every moment he wanted to help another person, every moment he was happy to be with other people.

He rides his surge on his friendship rather than his fights this time, and it's just enough to send him over the gap and pull the fire he needs out of him, igniting on his hands and his forehead. He can feel it burning steady and happy, and he lets out a delighted laugh when he sees it curling around his fingers, even without his gloves.

“Make sure they don't go hard, or they'll burn,” Yoshimune reminds him, showing him his own twisted, burnt pink fingertips.

“That's probably why your dad won't let you fly,” Tsuna notes, turning his hands idly. They feel hot and prickly, but it doesn't hurt. “I never got that. When I first used hard Flames, my teacher was trying to kill me.”

“That's _horrible_.”

“I think everyone was hurting for power, around then,” Tsuna murmurs, raising the output experimentally. A jetstream erupts from his palm, and he grins at the sight. He can't believe he's doing this _by himself_. No pressure to be a good mafia boss, no danger, just a bunch of kids trying out their own cool powers. “We were all going to die anyway.”

Hinata stares at him. After a while, they speak up. “Do you come from that place Dad comes from? Where everyone knows death?”

Tsuna pauses, and the fire dims. “...No. But that's where I'm headed, I think.”

He looks up at the clear sky, the moon shining bright and full above them. He takes a few experimental hops, as if tasting the gravity, and pours his Flames towards the ground. In a way that's inherently familiar to him, he's pushed upwards, and with only that, he's in the air.

It is _incredibly_ hard to hover in place or change direction without his intuition keyed up, so he's stuck mostly just going straight up, falling, and from there, lighting his Flames in a different direction to move that way. It's a very drunken, misshapen way of flying, but he enjoys it, and is soon shrieking with laughter.

Yoshimune quickly follows, with a running leap. The flames first come from his hands, then erupt from his forehead, and he's dancing up in the sky with Tsuna too. They form great flaming rings around each other while Hinata and Kaguya run around, clapping and chasing their glowing shadows.

Yoshimune tries hovering in place, and is just about as good at it as Tsuna is – he can't keep the Flames steady, and wobbles, drops, and jumps in place. He's also not nearly as good at flying in one direction, the inconsistent output making him veer slightly off-course. Tsuna is used to using his Flames as a constant stream, as a _weapon_ , but Yoshimune is probably more used to using them as a lantern. Tsuna is almost jealous.

“The other two can't fly?” Tsuna asks, dropping to Yoshimune's position, bobbing up and down in the best approximation he can do of staying in place.

“Their Flames are weird. Hinata's not allowed to use them except in an emergency and Kaguya just explodes. Every time. Look, right there.” Yoshimune points to a large black mark towards the edge of the clearing, surrounded by the burnt shells of blackened trees.

Tsuna winces. He guesses both of them are Storms.

“It's okay though, they get to do other things. Hinata and Kaguya get to go out by themselves. Hinata's even allowed to go into the city alone, even though I'm older.”

“Is the city dangerous?”

Yoshimune avoids eye contact. “For us, yes.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Tsuna's flames droop with his mood, and he starts falling gently.

“It's okay. Tell me about yourself? You're dad's, right? So we're brothers. How come he never knew about you? Where did you live? Who's your dad?” Yoshimune swoops left and right at a staggering and very dangerous-looking pace.

“I...” Tsuna drops even further. “I'm Japanese. I lived in a city. My dad isn't around much. He wants me to be...you know, part of those death cities. I don't want to, though. I never wanted to.”

“I don't think Dad wanted to either. He always wants to make things better.” Yoshimune drops too, and he frowns at the ground, where his friends – or effectively siblings – are waiting. “He's always weird when it doesn't work. G says he wants to make the whole world work right by himself.”

“Sometimes it's better to just give up,” Tsuna mutters.

Yoshimune's expression pinches, before a smile is forced onto his face. “I need more room, I'm not good at this. I'm going up!”

“W-Wait, Yoshi-”

But with no other prompt than that, Yoshimune is rocketing up into the sky. With the output, the Flames are dangerously close to entering hard density, but it doesn't look like they're burning him just yet.

Afraid for his safety, Tsuna reignites his dying Flames and goes up after him. “Yoshimune-kun! that's _dangerous_!”

“It's fine, isn't it?” Yoshimune shouts back. “I'm just as good at this as you are!”

“ _That's not a good thing!”_ Tsuna shrieks.

“Dad never lets me use my Flames for anything important,” Yoshimune continues, still going straight up, far too high, far too fast. Tsuna doesn't have the handle on his Flames that Yoshimune does, and lags behind. “I don't even know what he's protecting me from, if Hinata and Kaguya can use theirs. What's the point of teaching me anything if I'm not _doing_ anything with them?”

“What about lighting beacons?” Tsuna suggests in a panic.

“ _Beacons?”_ Yoshimune stops suddenly and turns to look down at Tsuna, who halts too. “I'm only good for a warning? My father is a leader, and I have to inherit this whole settlement, and I don't even know how to _fight,_ and I have to rely on giving everyone some _beacons?_ ”

“That's not what I meant! Yoshimune-kun, please come down!” Tsuna begs.

“There's something over there! There's something that's keeping Papa away from us, and it's making him so _old._ You're involved with it too, aren't you?” Yoshimune accuses hotly. “We should be all together again, but because you're here they have to _discuss_ and _plan_. Are you even really his?”

“I didn't mean to-”

“What is it? What's over there that makes everyone so...so...” Yoshimune's Flames halt with every trailing word, and Tsuna can _see_ his willpower fail.

“Yoshimune-kun!”

“I just want the family back,” he sobs, and his resolve shatters like fallen china. Gravity grasps him and yanks him down towards the earth, over a hundred metres down, and Yoshimune yelps when he realizes his mistake. He sends out flares of Flame, but they aren't enough to catch him, and that failure bars him from the control he needs to keep going.

Yoshimune screams as he's sent hurtling towards the earth, and Tsuna's Flames cut out in fear when he zooms right past him. Tsuna starts falling too, and he can feel the gap between him and his Flames widen further and further until-

Yoshimune turns in the air to outstretch a desperate hand to Tsuna.

That single moment is enough for a blaze that could swallow the forest around them.

Fire explodes from his hands and his forehead, and Tsuna feels the world come into pinpoint focus. He fires himself after Yoshimune in a burst of speed that rips through him, and in a perfect glide, cuts out the Flames in one hand to grasp Yoshimune by the wrist and swing him into a loop to avoid giving him whiplash from the sudden switch in direction.

When they're no longer being forced into a painful velocity, Tsuna helps Yoshimune grip him by the neck and reignites his hand so he can start descending properly again. His ancestor grips him with trembling arms. Tsuna feels like he overshot Yoshimune's age; he must be around thirteen, he thinks.

He lands on the ground gently, and looks Yoshimune over for injuries, even though nothing could have really hurt him. Yoshimune is fine, though trembling and damp-eyed, and Hinata and Kaguya are quick to run up and take over in the check-up.

Tsuna steps back and looks at his own hands, at the steady, strong, perfectly controlled blaze emitting from them. The Flame on his forehead is a searing pinprick that spreads tendrils of warmth and understanding through his mind.

He's in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

The realization is enough to extinguish it. The Flames flicker out, and the point on his forehead is released in a puff of steam. His body releases the energy that was rushing through him, and the sudden deprivation of it sends a scream of pain through his muscles that makes him wince and fall to the ground.

The next few minutes are just that; Yoshimune crying, Hinata and Kaguya tending to him, and Tsuna on the ground swallowing down the pain of forcing himself to kickstart his Hyper Dying Will without so much as a pill to help him along. He recognizes it clearly this time; with the pills, there was a dull hum afterwards, flushing him with waves of Sky Flame that would reduce the absolute shock of loss, but he's going cold turkey this time and it feels _awful_. He can feel Nuts on his fingers sending emissions to clear the worst of it, but it's not enough to make him feel completely recovered.

After a while, he feels better, and gets to his feet to look more clearly at Yoshimune. He's pouting now, despite the fact Kaguya is dangling from him like a necklace. Hinata looks like they're about to climb onto his shoulders.

“I'm sorry,” Tsuna says hoarsely. “I didn't know there would be a problem. I'm...I'm not actually sure what I expected from coming here.”

“It's not your fault,” Yoshimune mumbles. “I guess I'm just mad because Papa spent more time looking after you even though he just got back.”

“Ah.” Then Tsuna pauses. “...Papa?”

Yoshimune finally looks him in the eye, mostly out of confusion.

“Yes? Alaudi's my dad.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cultural Notes:**
> 
> Note: I am not Japanese, and I have never been to Japan; these are just mentions of existing issues. If you want details, I suggest looking up actual accounts by members of oppressed classes. If you have any corrections, I would be happy to hear them.
> 
> Ainu – Natives of northern Japan. Much like natives in any empire, they've been discriminated against, culturally stamped out, and silenced, and only recently gained political footholds.
> 
> Burakumin – 'Hamlet people'. The lowest social caste. People involved with death, like tanners and butchers, were considered 'dirty' and 'defiled', and murderers were associated with this caste as well. Nowadays, they're referred to as hisabetsu buraku shusshin-sha, or 'person from a discriminated community'.
> 
> Eta – Feudal term, 'an abundance of filth/defilement'. Archaic way of referring to Burakumin, and effectively a slur.


End file.
